We're Always Together, In Every Universe
by Embrace the inner Dweeb
Summary: One shots for the pairing, Zoro and Robin! I would appreciate it if you review and tell me what to make a one shot of next! I'm new here so give me a while and I'll get used to this place :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm new to this website and Im a very big fan of the pairing Zoro and Robin, I've recently read a one-shot collection for a few pairings and I decided to make my own. Please enjoy and give me ideas on one shots! I don't have a really big imagination and don't forget to review!**

We're Always Together, In Every Universe

One shot - For Robin and Zoro (ONLY!)

Crazed Killer

Robin paced back and forth down the hall, she was about to go in a room with a crazed serial killer that they managed to catch. She was a nervous wreck and Chopper wasn't helping. Of course, she wouldn't say that to his face.

"R-Robin! You'll be fine! He wouldn't mutilate you! He's not armed, so he wouldn't be able to kill you when you speak to hi-"

"Uhh... Thanks, Chopper but please stop saying those type of things,"

The little but smart doctor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he realised his mistake and sat still, Robin sighed and sat down next to him, she looked at her watch.

'3 minutes'

Robin was starting to regret doing this, she usually loved these jobs, her mind is full of morbid things. But how come she gets anxiety now? Was it because she was scared of dying? Was it because that she didn't want to be in the same room with a man that has killed over 200 people in 9 hours? She can only imagine what happened to those bodies, she managed to catch a glimpse of a girl that was completely severed. Her small and delicate frame ruined from a single stroke of a katana, a massive cut from her left leg to the neck. Robin shivered at the memories of the pictures, she felt sorry for Chopper that had to help treat the wounded. Robin let her heart beat as quick as it could, she looked to Chopper who was eating some candyfloss and smiled.

"Nico Robin to solitary cell 3,"

Robin sighed once more and stood up, Chopper jumped off of his chair and walked with Robin to the highly guarded solitary cells. Chopper usually hid behind Robin from the 'scary' guards, she only giggled at him and moved on. As she opened the door to the solitary area, he felt the anxiety creeping up on her back again. She pushed it away and walked on to the cell that screamed '3'. A man was there waiting for her, he had a gun in his pocket and a microphone on his kevlar. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, he was tanned and looked foreign. He pulled out his gun and cocked it, "Ready?"

Robin exhaled and nodded, the man opened the door and walked in first, Robin then walked in and examined the room, it was purely white, but what stood out the most was the man in front of her. He had light green hair and he was strapped to a metal chair in the middle of the room, he was in a straight jacket and he looked down at the ground making his eyes a mystery to her. Robin bit her lip then turned on her microphone on her blazer.

"Why are you here?"

Robin flinched at his tone, the man in the corner of the room reached closer to his gun, it was silent for a few minutes until Robin finally let go of her fear and spoke.

"Well, we want to know what happened 2 months ago, and we would like to start with your name please,"

The killer laughed, it held no emotion except for amusement, "And tell me now lady, why the fuck should I give you my name? Hmm? For people to mock me? Hate me? CURSE ME!?"

Robin was scared, and so was the soldier in the room, the man pulled out his gun and put it to the killers head,

"Listen here, mate, you need to calm your fucking shit or I'll put a bullet in your fucking head!"

The killer chuckled darkly, "Shoot me then, then you wouldn't know shit about me, isn't that right? 'Mate'?"

The man cursed loudly and put his gun away, Robin calmed her beating heart and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We would need a name sir if not then I'm afraid we would have to call you killer all the time,"

"Might as well just call me that, I'm saying anything,"

Robin's confidence in speaking to the killer rose and she nodded,

"Well then Mr killer, why did you murder the 193 civilians two months ago?"

"Why? Because I felt like it, they pissed me off so I lashed out my anger on them,"

The soldier was fuming at this point, he smacked the killer with the side of his gun,

"So my brother died because you were angry?! what happened huh?! Your wife didn't like you in bed and fucking cheated on you?!"

The killer shook his head in amusement and stayed quiet, for a few moments it was just the heavy breathing of the soldier and an occasional chuckle that sends a shiver down your spine, Robin looked over to the soldier to see how he was doing and he nodded,

"I'm fine now,"

"Mr Killer, May I ask if you have any families or loved ones?"

The room suddenly turned really cold and quiet, Robin's instincts started to scream 'RUN', but she didn't, her legs stayed still and her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her.

"Tell me, woman..."

Robin looked up to the man and was shocked at what she saw, he was grinning at her, a full maniacal grin with his single eye wide open.

"Do you have someone to love?! To go to at night?! To go to when problems rise!? Someone to hold dear and close to your fucking heart?!"

His eyes started to tear up with his grin still plastered on his face,

"Well guess what?! I fucking don't! She had to FUCKING DIE WHEN I WAS AT MY WORST! I WAS LEFT ALONE FOR TEN YEARS AND SHE WAS ALL I FUCKING HAD!"

He started to struggle against the straight jacket and Robin listened to every word he said, the soldier didn't look too good, he had his gun out and he was panting from the fear,

"I HAD NO ONE TO LOVE! NO ONE TO GO TO AT NIGHT! NOTHING! ALL I HAD WAS NIGHTMARES!"

The straight jacket started to screech and pop, the soldier was sweating off the intent the killer was letting out and fell unconscious, but Robin didn't care, she kept her eyes on the man in front of her. His grin was something that would scare the living daylights out of people, but for her, it wasn't a grin. She knew that behind that grin was a kind man, a man that was willing to talk to someone of his troubles.

"WHY!? WHY THE FUCK DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT MAN COME FROM ANYWAYS?!"

At this rate the straight jacket fell off and he shook it off of him, the door outside rattled and the killer paced towards Robin with his hands up ready to suffocate her,

"NO ONE WANTS ME ANYMORE! THAT WHY SHE DIED RIGHT?! BECAUSE NO ONE'S MEANT TO LOVE ME!?"

Robin embraced him,

"What about me?"

The man's eyes widened and his grin dropped,

"If no one loves you then let me, let me love you and take care of you,"

The killer sunk the words into his mind and fell to his knees, with Robin following him. The man slowly dropped his arms and hugged Robin closer to him, he started to cry. Robin looked over to the soldier that was unconscious and sighed, she then looked to the man that was hugging her as if his life depended on it and smiled. she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent,

'Iron'

A man of blood,a killer and a murderer was now crying on her shoulder, the door burst open with an armed swat team and Robin was immediately on the alert,

"Robin?! Rob-"

"I'm ok,"

The team looked at the two and dropped their guard, they nodded and checked the soldier that was unconscious. Her boss, Marcus, walked into the room with a smile,

"So I'm guessing that it went well,"

They all looked to the man that was still crying and Robin nodded, "Of course, he's my responsibility now, so plea-"

"Zoro,"

They looked to the man now referred to as Zoro and Robin smiled, Zoro looked at Robin and smiled back, but what Robin saw made her blush, his eyes weren't scary or cold anymore. The were warm and inviting, and Robin now looked at her current position.

He was half naked and she was in his arms, this made her face even more scarlet making her boss chuckle in amusement.

"Thank you..."

"Robin, Nico Robin"

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: No excuses today guys, I'm so sorry I made you wait. I was just disinterested in making the oneshots. Please RnR and give ideas for future oneshots!**

 **:D**

We're Always Together, In Every Universe

One shot 2 -

AI?

It was perfect, the perfect machine. Named after the mysterious swordsman in the South West. Zoro.

It was tattooed on his chest and also painted on his helmet. Robin was excited, following her mother's knowledge on robots she finally made one. Well, almost. She's going to initiate the last test. To be able to experience feelings. Along with if the robot is able to function and speak the English language.

It should be impossible for a robot, but Robin was confident, far too confident in fact. In a moment, she'll flick a switch that would awaken the robots humanoid brain. If this works then she'll be completing her mothers work of a lifetime. She crossed her fingers and took a deep breath. She checked the systems for the 90th time and smiled. And in two seconds, the switch was flicked. Systems were powering on and the room lit up.

Robin closed her eyes and wished for this to work. Seconds later after the boot up the room started to dim to a small light. Then she heard something.

"You are Nico Robin I presume?"

What? Robin looked up to see her robot, looking at her, confused. That was the spark of something great. Robin cheered and tears started to show up in her eyes. 'Zoro' was confused, why was she happy? He saw the tears and then inferred that she's sad. He got up from his seat and gently put his helmet down. Robin started to sob quietly and unbeknownst to her. Two muscular arms surrounded her for a gentle hug. Robin laughed and hugged 'him' back.

"Oh my god, this is not happening,"

"What do you mean?...woman?"

Robin laughed at his response and hugged him tighter,

"You'll learn soon Zoro,"

Zoro's head immediately shot up and he reached for his sword,

"Unknown identity is making its way to our position,"

"What? Woah Zor-!"

"R-R-Robin! Who's that!" A little boy, with horns on his head, was hiding behind all the spare parts using his hat to hide his face from the glares of the machine.

Zoro kept the sword pointed towards the poor and confused boy, and Robin panicked.

"C-Chopper! Uh.. Zoro, please! Put the sword down, he's friendly!"

Zoro looked at Robin and then back at Chopper who's too terrified to even blink,

"Threat levels, none."

Robin sighed in relief as she watched him put his weapon away. Chopper lets go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Robin smiled at him and kneeled down to Choppers height. Robin signalled Chopper to give her a hug and he complied quickly, he quickly hid in Robins embrace and she smiled when he stopped shaking.

"He won't hurt you, that's my promise,"

Zoro felt. Guilty,

"Heartbeat is unusually high,"

"It's your fault Zoro,"

Zoro looked at the quivering child then back at Robin,

"My fault woman?"

"Yes, you terrified the poor child,"

"Apologies woman, I was only following the protocol I was given,"

"W-who is he? R-Robin?"

"He's... My project,"

"Project?"

Chopper looked at the robot closer, he was observing them and had his hands by his sides. His jet black hair and muscled chest make him look terrifying. He was wearing combat styled trousers and has his sword, no. Three swords attached to his belt by a green sash. One white, one black and one red.

"He's the one you've been working on for 4 years?"

"Yes, he'll protect us from the bad people ok?"

Chopper smiled and nodded, Robin, let go of him for him to meet the robot properly.

"H-Hi mister! I'm Chopper!"

"Chopper... Height 4 ft 2, age 7, and gender male,"

"WOAH!"

Robin smiled and noticed that the wires that connect to his brain are still intact, Robin decides to do some last second changes before she pulls the wires off. As she was typing away, she didn't notice that Chopper decided to give Zoro a house tour. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chopper telling Zoro to follow him and when he took that step...

"Wait! Zor-!

It was too late, as he took that step the wire connected to his head disconnected and Zoro fell, Chopper screamed and ran around then stopped when Robin giggled at him. Tears were starting to show by his eyes and he begged for forgiveness from Robin.

"Hey, hey it's ok,"

"B-but you spent years on him! And I could have broken him! I'm so sorry! Robi-!"

A few beeps were audible from Zoro and Chopper stopped his breakdown to stare at Zoro's hair colour change. Next was the amazing part. Zoro started to breathe, gentle breaths could be heard from him.

"Wha!?"

Robin's eyes started to tear up and she smiled,

"Thank you, Mother,"

"H-H-He's breathing! He's a robot right!"

"He is, but he's not any ordinary robot. It's my robot,"

Chopper slowly but surely poked Zoro in the face. The poor robot scratched his face and rolled over,

"H-He's asleep?!"

Robin nodded,

"Yep, now be a good boy and help me get him to his new bed,"

Chopper had his own secrets as well, a poor experiment from a lab that Robin raided. He was abandoned to die after they considered him as a failure. Luckily Robin was a person with a caring heart, she saved him even though he was terrified of her. Chopper quickly turned himself into a seven-foot giant and gently picked up Zoro. They made their way upstairs to their small house. It was a very plain house, and when Robin worked it was underground in the huge basement her parents made. Chopper slowly walked upstairs and set Zoro on the guest bed, he stood his swords up on the wall next to the bed and he pulled the covers over him.

Chopper then smiled and turned back to his usual small self, and closed the door behind him. Robin was downstairs in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee. "What is Zoro going to do?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, he protects us from them but what would he do if he gets bored?"

"I'm sure he would figure it out in time, but right now I need this drink of coffee,"

Chopper plopped himself on the sofa in the room and opened a book that was randomly placed on the ground. He started to read and after a few minutes fell into his imagination. Robin, however, was too joyous to do anything, after hundreds of attempts. She finally did it, her own robot, fit for everyday life and battle. Getting the parts were the hardest part and she needed the cyborg Franky to get her most of it. But Chopper's question gave her a list to check.

Should she let Zoro fit in with society? His now transformed hair makes it quite questionable but It should work out fine, would he turn against her? No that'll be impossible. He has a protocol to follow and that's the reason why he was created.

6 hours later...

Hours have passed since Zoro fell asleep, and yet at 3:56 Pm he's still not awake. Chopper went for a little nap in his room and Robin's body is sprawled our all over the sofa staring at the roof. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the knock on her door. At first, it was small, the next sounded like it was urgent and that got Robin out of her trance.

She took off her lab coat and made her way to the door, she opened the door and a man in a dark suit with sunglasses was seemed to be waiting there. Inside she was panicking, she already knew it was them. But she had to stay calm,

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon miss, is there a Jessica Night in this household?"

Jessica is her fake identity, and Choppers is Tony. (:D)

"You're speaking to her sir, is there a problem?"

"Cut the bullshit, don't resist or else this will hurt a lot more than it already does."

"Wait, wha-?!"

The man pulled a pistol out and shot Robin in the arm and leg each. Robin winced at the pain and fell to the ground. Robin cursed, her arm and leg started to become numb and she couldn't move. The man started to handcuff her arms and barked orders into his earpiece.

"Chopper! Get Zor-!"

Robin was knocked out by the man, he used the back of his gun and hammered it on Robin's temple. Chopper was scared. He was woken up by Robin's shout and he definitely knew that she was captured. Windows were smashed and he screamed.

"He's at the top of the stairs! Secure the basement!"

Chopper ran across the hall and bullets were being fired towards him, missing by inches. Chopper managed to reach the guest room and he smashed the door down with all his might.

"ZORO! ROBINS IN TROUBLE!"

Zoro's eyes shot open and he jumped up in a flash. A swat member walked into the room and immediately bullets went flying. But there was something else in the air. Blood. The swat member fell to the ground and the once plain walls were now painted in the dark colour. Zoro grabbed Chopper instantly and backed up against the wall, bullets went flying into the room and it eventually stopped.

"Christian! Fuck! Retreat! Threats found!"

Chopper was screaming and Zoro was yawning. Zoro then picked up his swords and tied them to his sash. He looked to Chopper and felt something. Sympathy. He felt emotions for the little guy. Though he would have to question that later.

"Oi, oi... Chopper! Listen to me!"

Chopper stopped screaming and hugged Zoro, he started to sob and Zoro patted his back. "Listen to me Chopper, I'm going to go get Robin ok? I need you to be strong and go into the basement for me. There will be an emergency room that you have to go in."

"O-o-ok,"

"You're a smart kid, you know what to do, now when I go out. You follow when It gets quiet upstairs ok?"

Chopper nodded and tried to not get touched by the blood flowing towards them.

"Ok, stay here for a little bit,"

Zoro let go of Chopper and unsheathed his swords, one for each hand and one in his mouth to hold. He dashed out around the corner and cries for help was audible as well as the never ending reign of bullets. As it quieted down Chopper took a little peak around the corner and regretted it immediately.

Bodies mutilated, heads torn off and hands ripped off. Chopper wanted to puke so bad.

With Zoro...

Zoro sliced and diced his way to the street, a van was going at full speed down the main road and Zoro cursed under his breath. He took the nearest vehicle he could and pursued the truck.

"Sir,"

"Whats wrong?"

"There appears to be someone following us,"

The man who captured Robin turned around and cursed,

"It's one of her friends, just shoot him. I'll tell the boss that we had no choice."

The other nodded and rolled the window down. He took his gun and aimed for Zoro's head.

Bang.

A direct headshot, he climbed back in with a smug look on his face and chuckled. But it didn't last long when he saw the car follow them after a right turn.

"What the fuck?!"

Zoro was in the car smirking, and he smashed his front window.

"He's a fucking monster!"

Zoro then got out of the car and with a great leap, he managed to grab hold of the van. With Zoro's weight, the van swerved into the side of a building and stopped. Zoro ripped off the doors and immediately got a face full of bullets. The one who handcuffed Robin was now fearful of the monster in front of him.

"What?! You're not human!?"

Zoro flinched,

"What if im not?"

"You're not meant to be here!"

"Well, it's your fault for coming after my woman,"

He grabbed the human by his head and threw him across the street into a car. There was another body in the van but it lifeless,

"Oi, Robin? You alive?"

He heard a small chuckle then a wince, he sighed in relief and dug under to find her. She had bruises all over her arm and had a pretty bad cut on her right thigh, he broke the handcuffs and picked her up bridal style.

"My woman, Zoro?"

Zoro's face was flushed with a red colour and Robin giggled,

"Shut up woman,"

"Well, that's definitely not how you treat your creator is it?"

Zoro tried to avoid as much eye contact as possible and Robin's smirk just gets bigger over time.

"Ok, we are all set! Let's go get Chopper,"

Robin yelped out loud when Zoro broke into a sprint, she clung onto him for dear life and eventually calmed down. That was too much chaos in ten minutes and she couldn't feel half of her body. Then an idea clicked in her head.

"Zoro?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her,

"Would you be so kind and give me a massage when we get to safety?"

Zoro's eye twitched and he sighed,

"Maybe,"

"Maybe? Don't you want to see if that down there works hmm?"

Robin pointed downwards and Zoro's face turned crimson, but then he smirked. "But aren't you the one that put that there in the first place?"

Now it was Robin's turn to be embarrassed and Zoro chuckled,

"Well... A woman needs to be pleased from time to time."

"I'm not complaining,"

Zoro suddenly stopped his sprint and Robin looked towards her home, windows were smashed and lifeless bodies were outside staining the ground. Robin has definitely seen things during the past, but this was too much.

"You might not want to see this Robin,"

"I'll... I'll be fine,"

"Your heart beat is currently going overboard if it carries on you might need medical help,"

"Trust me on this, it's happened to me a lot before, I'll get through this,"

As Zoro slowly walked into the house she regretted it immediately, the bodies were dismembered and a few were missing their heads. Some of them still had the look of fear on their faces before meeting their fate.

Robin immediately hugged Zoro as tight as she could and started to sob quietly, Zoro made his way downstairs to find Chopper and he found two Swat members tied up unconscious. He smiled at the bravery of Chopper and continued down. As he reached his birthplace he stopped for a few moments before carrying on.

He reached the room which said EMERGENCY at the top and opened the door,

"WAAAAH!"

Zoro was hit in the face with a medkit and he smirked at Chopper who panicked,

"Z-Zoro!"

"Medkits are meant to heal people Chopper,"

"Eh... Hehe.."

Chopper saw Robin in Zoro's arms crying and he was going to ask her what's wrong but Zoro stopped him, he shook his head at Chopper and he got the message. The scene outside wasn't something any person can just look at and say 'Hey! I'm fine!' Chopper changed to his muscle form and Zoro handed her over.

"Go through the tunnels and go on the first right, I'll be right there. I just need to burn everything first,"

Chopper looked sad that he was leaving but he knew he had no choice. He nodded and hurried through a tunnel behind the cupboard. Zoro made his way to the garage and got the gasoline out but he was hesitant. He didn't want to destroy Robin's home. On a part of his protocol, it said 'Protect your home' But is this place his home?

He was built here, surely this is his home now?

Fuck it, he made his mind up.

He spread the gasoline on everything. He made sure that most of it were underground , after everything was covered in the flammable liquid, he clicked his fingers and a spark came from the tip of his finger. He gently touched the ground and the fire spread. He should leave soon,

After all, his home is with Robin.


End file.
